elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
GalNet/3303/January
05 JAN Galactic News: Festive Appeal Concludes Clauss Incorporated has announced that its festive appeal received the enthusiastic support of the galactic community, with hundreds of pilots taking to their ships to transport personal gifts from Frost Dock in the Njambalba system to Clauss Port in the Santa Muerte system. Nicolas St Clauss, CEO of Clauss Incorporated, released a brief statement: "We're delighted with the response. We'd like to thank the galactic community for helping us spread joy through the galaxy." In addition to offering generous remuneration, Clauss Incorporated has promised to reward those who made the largest contributions with special festive prizes. Galactic News: Alliance Campaign Concludes The Alliance has announced that its campaign to build a planetary outpost in the California Nebula has received the enthusiastic support of the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots responded to the appeal for construction materials by delivering geological equipment, hazardous environment suits and surface stabilisers to Tshang City in the Furuhjelm III-674 system. The campaign also received the support of hundreds of combat pilots, who protected those delivering commodities by neutralising agitators in Furuhjelm III-674. Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon released a brief statement: "I would like to extend my deepest gratitude to those who supported this campaign. Remember – the Alliance means freedom." Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from Tshang City in the Furuhjelm III-674 system. Community Goal: Balones Gold Touch Systems Appeals for Materials Balones Gold Touch Systems has placed an open order for materials for use in a forthcoming project. A bulletin from the organisation confirms that pilots who deliver mined osmium, praseodymium and methanol monohydrate crystals to Tiedemann Dock in the Balones system will be generously rewarded. A spokesperson for the organisation elaborated on the nature of the project: "The purpose of this programme is to develop a number of advanced deep-space probes – ones that will reveal more about what lies beyond the borders of our galaxy." "We at Balones Gold Touch Systems believe galactic civilisation is on the cusp of a paradigm shift. The alien shipwrecks and the Synuefe ruins leave no room for doubt: we are not alone in the universe." "Knowledge is the currency of the future. Not money. Not weapons. Knowledge. And how best to acquire this knowledge? With the instruments that Balones Gold Touch Systems is developing." The campaign begins on the 5th of January 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: The Colonia Expansion Last month, the Colonia Council launched the first in a series of initiatives to determine which organisations would join the rapidly expanding Colonia community. The Council has now launched a second initiative, once again giving the galaxy's minor factions an opportunity to establish a permanent presence in the Colonia Nebula. In a statement, a spokesperson for the organisation said: "We were delighted with the response to the first initiative, which demonstrated a clear commitment to the Colonia community." "For this appeal, we are once again asking pilots to deliver a specific commodity to Jaques Station on behalf of their chosen organisation in order to earn a migration visa." "At the end of the campaign, the ten factions that have made the largest contribution will earn the right to settle in one of the systems we have targeted for colonisation. A new planetary outpost will be constructed in the system for the organisation's sole use." The campaign begins on the 5th of January 3303 and will run for four weeks. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 06 JAN Galactic News: Thargoids Sighted? Media outlets throughout the galaxy are abuzz with news of an event that many are interpreting as an encounter with non-human life. According to reports, an independent pilot by the name of Commander DP Sayre was interdicted en route to the Aries Dark Region XU-O b6-3 by a highly unusual ship bearing no resemblance to any known human craft. As the Commander's ship was plucked from hyperspace, all their systems were completely disabled. The mysterious craft subjected the pilot's vessel to some kind of scan before departing, at which point the hapless Commander's ship returned to life. Commentators reviewing the pilot's recording of the event have noted strong similarities between the mysterious craft and the shipwrecks found in the Pleiades Sector AB-W B2-4 and the HIP 17862 system. Is the ship a Thargoid vessel? This is the question many are asking. We will continue to bring you up-to-the-minute updates on this story. 07 JAN Galactic News: Hyperspace Continuing our popular series on significant episodes from human history, noted historian Sima Kalhana discusses the development of the hyperdrive. "Hyperspace technology originated in the early 22nd Century, but it wasn't until the 2800s that consumer ships began to take advantage of it." "The first commercially available hyperspace system was known as the 'Faraway Jump'. The Faraway system was far from perfect, however, depending on a complex network of monitoring satellites, branch lines, stop points and rescue stations – which took hundreds of years to establish – to operate smoothly." "It was around this time the phrase 'witch-space' first appeared, reflecting the inherent dangers of early hyperspace technology and the strange 'corridor' a ship travelled through during a hyperspace jump. Some even believed witch-space was haunted by 'ghosts of ships that went into Faraway and didn't come out again'. It is certainly true that a number of ships never reached their destinations." "The original hyperdrives were powered by a fuel known as quirium, the formula for which was a closely guarded secret. When this formula was lost, the hyperspace industry suffered a major setback. A number of different drives strove to fill the void left by the quirium drives, but it was the Type 2b that proved most popular. Unfortunately, ships equipped with a 2b left behind a hyperspace 'cloud' at their entry and exit points, making it all too easy for malcontents to track and ambush these vessels." "In the late 3290s, a new hyperspace system emerged that immediately rendered the Type 2b obsolete. Jump times were reduced to mere seconds, as they had been with quirium drives, without any loss in jump range. Journeys that had hitherto been considered unfeasible were now within the realms of possibility." "Even today, hyperspace remains poorly understood. Many pilots have reported glimpsing inexplicable lights, and even structures, within the witch-space tunnels. It may be centuries before all of its mysteries are unravelled." 10 JAN Freelance Report: Imperial Factions React to Discovery In recent days, a number of pilots have reported being pulled from hyperspace by alien-looking ships. Reactions have ranged from shock and fear to curiosity and excitement. Influential Imperial groups the Chapterhouse of Inquisition, Lavigny's Legion and the 9th Legion have issued strict no-fire orders to their pilots in the event that they are confronted by these mysterious vessels. The orders follow reports that the ships are not acting aggressively and are simply scanning ships they encounter. "Under no circumstances should any of our pilots engage these vessels," said Governor Shelby Ortega, speaking from Chapterhouse of Inquisition headquarters in Kamadhenu. "We do not know their motivations, so to act rashly could have dire consequences. Be mindful that these vessels can seemingly disable ship systems on a whim. We should avoid making enemies of beings we know nothing about." Commander Jubei Himura 11 JAN Galactic News: Engineers Reduce Requirements The galaxy's independent engineers have announced a joint accord designed to make enhancements for civilian spacecraft more affordable. A spokesperson confirmed the accord was intended to ensure the safety of independent pilots traversing the space lanes. As a consequence, independent engineers will no longer require commodities in order to upgrade modules and weapons – only materials will be needed. Meanwhile, in a fortunate turn of events, analysts have reported that the market value of a number of commodities has risen. Consequently, pilots seeking to offload commodities can do so profitably. 12 JAN Galactic News: Appeal for Materials Concludes A spokesperson for Balones Gold Touch Systems has announced that its appeal for materials has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Tiedemann Dock, the organisation's base of operations. A spokesperson for the organisation released the following statement: "Balones Gold Touch Systems extends its deepest gratitude to the galactic community for its support." "We know you have questions, but we make you no promises. It will take time to develop these devices. And even when the probes are despatched, we may find nothing. But anything we do discover, we will readily share with the galactic community." Pilots who contributed to the initiative are now free to collect their rewards from Tiedemann Dock in the Balones system. Community Goal: Conflict in Parun It has been several weeks since conflict was reported between the Empire and the Federation, following months of hostility between the two superpowers. The last incident connected to the Empire-Federation rift was a clash between the Pleiades Resource Enterprise and the Ant Hill Mob in November. Since then, there have been no reports of conflict. But intelligence recovered from the Parun system indicates that Laksmii Jet Power Industries, an Empire-aligned organisation, has devised a plot to smuggle quantities of personal weapons, explosives and reactive armour into Underwood Port. It is understood that Imperial agents based in the system will use these items to conduct guerrilla attacks against the Independents of Parun, the system's controlling faction. Having received word of this plot, the Independents of Parun has placed bounties on all Laksmii Jet Power Industries ships operating in Parun in the hope of thwarting the operation. Both factions have appealed to the galactic community for support, promising to reward pilots who support their campaigns. The rival operations begin on the 12th of January 3303 and will run for one week. If either organisation achieves its aims earlier than planned, the operations will end immediately. Freelance Report: Fuel Rats Complete 20,000th Rescue On the 7th of January 3303, the Fuel Rats successfully completed their 20,000th rescue since their foundation in June 3301. The milestone was reached during a busy weekend that saw the group complete a total of 230 rescues. Sources at Fuel Rats headquarters in the Fuelum system linked the spike in cases to curiosity surrounding reported sightings of non-human spacecraft. The Fuel Rats Mischief, an auxiliary wing of the Fuel Rats, revealed that the 20,000th rescue took place in the Alrai Sector, with Commanders Esxste, FightingCookie and Hillbillypolenta flying out to rescue the stranded pilot. The group also paid tribute to Commander Termite Altair, who has completed an unprecedented 750 successful rescues. When asked about reports of alien ships, a Fuel Rats spokesperson said the group would remain true to its policy of neutrality and give fuel to non-human vessels if requested. Tivec 13 JAN Galactic News: Superpowers Respond to Strange Sightings Following several sightings of mysterious spacecraft, the leaders of the galaxy's three superpowers have released official statements. Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval, currently undertaking a tour of Imperial systems, exhibited reservation: "To surmise that these encounters constitute proof of the existence of non-human intelligence would be rash in the extreme. We cannot rule out the possibility that these ships could be experimental human spacecraft, or even the product of an intricate hoax. I urge all Imperial citizens to remain calm, and not to leap to conclusions." Federal President Zachary Hudson, meanwhile, struck a characteristically strident tone: "I have reviewed the footage submitted by the galactic community. Granted, the evidence is not conclusive. But tell me this: would you rather prepare for an attack that may not come, or be met by an attack you did not prepare for? We know nothing about the true nature or purpose of these vessels. It would be in our best interest to prepare for any eventuality." By contrast, Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon was diplomatic: "Like the Emperor, I believe it would be premature to conclude that these are non-human spacecraft. But it is clear to me that these encounters warrant further investigation. We must gather more evidence and keep an open mind. Knowledge, not ignorance. Proof, not speculation. That is the way forward." 16 JAN Galactic News: Independent Scientists Comment on Sightings Professor Ishmael Palin, independent scientist and leading authority on xeno-biological research, has added his voice to the debate over sightings of mysterious spacecraft. In a statement, Professor Palin said: "I have no wish to be alarmist, and I can understand why the galactic superpowers have issued a somewhat noncommittal response. But suggesting that these craft may be of human origin, or the product of a hoax, rather stretches plausibility." "To my mind, there is a clear visual connection between these mysterious vessels, the shipwrecks found in HIP 17862 and the Pleiades, the Unknown Artefacts and the Unknown Probes. And I believe we can draw only one conclusion: we are sharing the galaxy with an intelligent non-human species. We therefore have an obligation to discover as much about this species, and its intentions, as possible." Independent engineer Ram Tah, who has been leading research into the Synuefe ruins, also commented: "I share Professor Palin's view that these reports are of great significance. But attempts to communicate with these vessels have proved fruitless, as have efforts to discern their point of origin. We must learn more about these ships and whoever – or whatever – is piloting them." 19 JAN Galactic News: Laksmii Jet Power Industries Operation Thwarted Authorities in the Parun system have reported that the Laksmii Jet Power Industries plot against the Independents of Parun has been foiled. The operation centred on smuggling various items into Underwood Port so Imperial agents could use it to conduct guerrilla attacks against the Independents of Parun, the system's controlling faction. After learning of the plot, the Independents of Parun placed bounties on Laksmii Jet Power Industries ships operating in the Parun system. The strategy resulted in the destruction of hundreds of Laksmii Jet Power Industries vessels, severely undermining the organisation's plan. A spokesperson for the Independents of Parun thanked those who supported the operation. Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Underwood Port in the Parun system. Community Goal: Sirius Corp. to Address Unknown-Artefact Issue It is widely understood that Unknown Artefacts have the ability to extract materials from their immediate environment as part of a complex self-repair process. Unfortunately, this can have disastrous effects on starships and other forms of machinery. Perhaps the worst affected by this phenomena have been the galaxy's starports, many of which have had to suspend services as a result of Unknown Artefact-related disruption. The high prices offered for Unknown Artefacts on the black market means many starports have been flooded with the mysterious objects. And although meta-alloys can be used to counter Unknown Artefact-related interference, the scarcity of the material means this potential salve has had little impact. But a recent announcement from the Sirius Corporation indicates that the company intends to tackle the issue by funding a major new research and development project. The purpose of the project is to make starports and other outposts more resistant to Unknown Artefact-related interference through the application of specific microresources. In support of this programme, the Sirius Corporation has placed an open order for unknown fragments, untypical shield scans and aberrant shield pattern analysis, and promised to reward pilots who deliver these materials to Cormack Hub in the Procyon system. The campaign begins on the 19th of January 3303 and will run for two weeks. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 20 JAN Galactic News: Sirius Corporation Campaign Ends A spokesperson for the Sirius Corporation has announced that its appeal for microresources has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots responded to the corporation's appeal by delivering unknown fragments, untypical shield scans and aberrant shield pattern analysis to Cormack Hub in the Procyon system. As the campaign drew to a close, Li-Yong Rui, CEO of Sirius Gov, released a statement: "While irresponsible fortune hunters continue to destabilise the galaxy's starports by selling Unknown Artefacts on the black market, the galaxy's superpowers stand idly by, mired in bureaucracy and paralysed by indecision. Well, we say: no more." "I will do everything in my power to put an end to the technological plague and restore the galaxy's starports to functionality. The effort to conquer this epidemic starts now." Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Cormack Hub in the Procyon system. Galactic News: Clandestine Federal-Imperial Negotiations? Animosity between the Empire and the Federation has been growing for months, but leaked communications suggest that clandestine negotiations may be taking place between the two superpowers. Jason Nygaard, a reporter for The Federal Times, said: "We believe the Federation is meeting with Imperial dignities behind closed doors. The nature of these meetings isn't clear, but we have noted unusual ship movements around the historic Cambridge space port." Cambridge, once of the few ancient Earth cities preserved in its historic form, is notably free from surveillance. It has been associated with many remarkable events in its long history. 23 JAN Galactic News: Data Appeal Concludes Engineer Ram Tah has announced that his appeal for data from the Synuefe ruins has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of independent pilots responded to the appeal, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Felice Dock, the campaign's centre of operations. As the campaign drew to a close, Ram Tah released a brief statement. "I am hugely grateful to the galactic community for its support. It is my hope that this data will allow us to unlock the monolith network and discover further Guardian sites." Pilots who contributed to the initiative can now collect their rewards from Felice Dock in the Meene system. 24 JAN Galactic News: Starport Status Update The recent Sirius Corporation campaign to protect starports from Unknown Artefact-related interference is already bearing fruit. Using material donated by the galactic community, Sirius Corporation scientists have dramatically increased the efficiency of meta-alloy application, thereby restoring many of the starports affected by Unknown Artefact-related disruption. The corporation's researchers have confirmed that far fewer meta-alloys are now needed to counter Unknown Artefact-related disruption and repair malfunctioning starports. As the lists below indicate, the number of affected starports has already been reduced, and it is hoped that these lists will only shorten as the weeks go on. At the time of writing, the following starports remain closed. Birkhoff Station, Chnemine Descartes Station, Neche Dogmaa, Wolfberg Frick Base, Naurung Haisheng Orbital, HR 8474 Phillips Terminal, CD-72 190 Roentgen Hub, LFT 37 Tall Enterprise, Ngalia Tarelkin Dock, LP 462-19 The following starports continue to experience technical issues: Amnuel Dock, Kwiamoni Frick Base, Naurung Hillary Silo, HR 8474 Hinz Hub, Ngobe i Sola Prospect, Brestla Melvin Hub, GD 1192 Priest Survey, HIP 19147 Alexander Freeport, HIP 18843 Amnuel Dock, Kwiamoni Bondarek Orbital, Munfayl Carter Port, Rhea Cayley Landing, Atroan Donaldson Retreat, Rajuar Haack Gateway, Halbangaay Hinz Hub, Ngobe Kooi Gateway, G 190-28 Liwei Gateway, 63 G. Capricorni Manakov Survey, Aeduci Melvin Hub, GD 1192 Noctrach-Ihazevich Research Facility, Pleiades Sector AB-W b2-4 Panshin Port, Heikegani Roberts Port, CD-52 9732 von Bellingshausen Port, Almar Meanwhile, the following starports are on the brink of closure: Bacon City, Carnoeck Elder Works, Ross 154 Kagan Vision, Col 285 Sector IX-T d3-43 Galactic News: Ram Tah Discovers New Sites Following his recent appeal for data from the Synuefe ruins, engineer Ram Tah has released a statement: "Using the data contributed by the galactic community, I have succeeded in accessing the monolith network. But although I have detected a number of further Guardian sites – which is very exciting – I have not been able to divine their precise locations. All I have been able to do is narrow the field to a handful of systems – specifically Synuefe ZL-J d10-119, Synuefe XO-P c22-17, IC 2391 Sector ZE-A d101 and IC 2391 Sector GW-V b2-4." "Locating these sites is of central importance to our ongoing research, which is why I am encouraging the galactic community to explore these systems. Together, we can further our understanding of this fascinating race." 26 JAN Community Goal: Alliance Appeals for Help The Alliance Council of Admirals has announced that an Alliance convoy has been attacked in the Fedmich system. According to a statement, the convoy was transporting personnel and military equipment to a secure Alliance outpost. It is understood the attack was executed by criminals operating in Fedmich. Most personnel were safely evacuated, but many of the ships comprising the convoy had to be abandoned. Furthermore, a number of occupied escape pods remain among the wreckage. A spokesperson for the Council of Admirals released a statement: "It is imperative that all personnel and material carried by this convoy be recovered as soon as possible." "To that end, we have authorised Fedmich Electronics Partners to coordinate a rescue operation, and will gladly reward those who deliver occupied escape pods and wreckage components to Roberts Port in the Fedmich system. Combat pilots are also needed to neutralise agitators operating in Fedmich and thus ensure the safety of those recovering material from the convoy." The operation begins on the 26th of January 3303 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 27 JAN Galactic News: Body Found at Wreaken Construction Site An unidentified individual has been found dead at a Wreaken Construction site in the COL 70 sector. The body was disfigured as a result of radiation exposure, and identification has so far not been possible. System authorities are conducting an investigation. A representative of Wreaken Construction responded to the discovery with a statement: "There have been several incidents of individuals trying to break into our facilities. This is an unfortunate event, but frankly the victim brought this accident on themselves. Our facilities are secured for a reason – manufacturing is a dangerous business." Meanwhile, independent pilots have reported that Wreaken Construction sites are heavily guarded, and that approaching ships have been aggressively warned away by Wreaken-owned vessels. 28 JAN Galactic News: Aliens Walk among Us! Outspoken conspiracy theorist Ricardo Bentonio has lent his voice to the debate surrounding reports of mysterious spacecraft. And true to form, he has made some rather implausible claims. On his programme 'Behind the Curtain', Bentonio said: "I am in contact with an individual who has irrefutable proof that these ships are Thargoid vessels. And what's more, I have been reliably informed that the Thargoids have been exerting direct influence over human society. Everything that is happening is unfolding according to their plan. Soon, it will be too late!" Few in the media or the world of politics deigned to respond to Bentonio's claims. Category:GalNet